Structures for supporting or organizing articles are known, such as bookshelf or cupboard. Such article organizing structures usually comprise fixed configuration so that the space needed and the function provided thereby are fixed, not allowing the users to change as they wish. It is thus desirable to provide an article organizing shelf structure which allows a user to modify the overall configuration to serve different purposes and to fold the whole structure to reduce storage space.